1. Field
Embodiments provided herein generally relate to systems and methods for advanced wagering, and particularly to a wagering platform for providing betting strategy to accomplish desired winnings.
2. Technical Background
As wagering on different events has become more accepted, new avenues for placing wagers have become available. As an example, many online wagering companies (advance deposit wagering providers) now provide options for receiving an advance payment that the online player utilizes to place online wagers. If the player loses a wager, the wagered amount is removed from the advance payment. If the player wins a wager, the winnings are deposited into the advance account. The player may withdraw funds from the advance account at his/her discretion.
While these online wagering websites have provided players with a convenient mechanism for wagering on events, the structure for placing those wagers is often difficult for a player to navigate. As an example, if a player wishes to place an Exacta bet, he/she has to manually calculate how much the wager will cost and may have no idea of the expected payout, even when provided with the odds of a given combination.